


Jensen and the Taste of Jared

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epic weekend continues because Jensen can’t get enough of Jared and Jared feels likewise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen and the Taste of Jared

The very first thing Jensen realized when he woke up was that the pleasantly numb feeling in his ass was from three rounds with Jared the night before and the best fucking thing that had ever happened to him. Already his body was tingling, humming, Jensen thought being seventeen was pretty awesome because you woke up ready to go, you “went” and instantly you were ready to go again. He hoped it was like this the rest of his life, he knew it wouldn't be but he sure as hell was going to enjoy it now.

Beside him Jared was passed out; mouth slack, a thin line of drool spilling out onto the pillow. A wide grin tugged at Jensen's lips and he couldn't help leaning forward to press a small, barely there kiss to the tip of Jared's nose. "You're so cute," Jensen sighed wistfully and pulled back from his place resting on Jared's chest, eyes traveling down his boyfriend's body. Apparently he wasn't the only one to wake up hard in the morning. Jared was already hard, tenting the bed sheets, and Jensen had to smirk thinking about what the boy might be dreaming about.

The morning air around them was warm enough for Jensen to not feel bad about pulling the blankets down, exposing flesh to Jensen's greedy, eager eyes. Shifting back, Jensen stared down at his boyfriend and idly stroked along his own hard swollen flesh. There were many options here, Jensen pretty much had an open slate for the things he could do. Taking advantage of his still asleep but completely hard boyfriend? Oh yeah, Jensen was _really_ liking this weekend together thing.

Dipping down he nuzzled along the base of the boy's dick, parting lips to inhale thickly and lose himself in the smell. Jared was, as Jensen had already learned, the most addicting person alive. His tongue slid out to trail along the underside of overheated flesh and Jensen swallowed around thick waves of lust churning in his stomach. The taste of Jared exploded across his tongue as he circled the head, dipped into the slit, and a crazy part of Jensen was half tempted just too slick up his flesh and straddle his waist. He was pretty sure he could too, without an issue. Jensen closed his lips around the head, savoring the pulsing heat and sliding down lower.

Jared was having an awesome dream. It involved Jensen and ice cream and lot of kissing and his boyfriend in tight board shorts, wet, and the sun was beating down on them. It was perfect and then Jensen was on his knees in front of Jared and all the people faded away and the heat of his boyfriend's mouth was on his dick. It ached, stung a little from all the sex... Jared's eyes fluttered open. "Ohgod," he murmured then sucked in a breath.

 _This part wasn't a dream._

Jared craned his neck up for a few moments to see his boyfriend's lips sink down all the way to the base of his dick before his mind pretty much turned to jello. Sleep-dazed and warm, _hard_ as hell and there was Jensen - right there - sucking and licking and _jesuschrist_ whatever that thing was with his tongue. Jared had the best fucking boyfriend in the entire world.

For just a moment Jensen smiled around the stretch of Jared in his mouth before he was focusing in on his task once more, sucking along Jared's flesh greedily. His fingers slid between them, rolling into Jared's balls firm and slow. His free hand held firm around the base of Jared's dick and he lifted, eyes locking up on his boyfriend as he dragged the slit over his lips slowly. "Mornin'," he murmured, releasing a long puff of air against Jared's skin.

"Mor-" Jared lost the rest of his word in a loud choking gasp as Jensen's lips parted and slipped back down over the head of Jared's dick. Shoulders pushing back onto the mattress Jared's body arched up, hands groping wildly at the sheets. Lust bumped sleep out of his body with each beat of his heart sending his mind soaring.

It hadn't taken long for Jensen to learn what to do with his mouth to drive Jared the craziest; he was heading quickly into expert mode when it came to driving his boyfriend crazy. Jensen moaned around the flesh in his mouth, tightening the press of his lips in a tight ring around the base, dragging slowly up, teeth just barely grazing the skin. He worked saliva over the skin, sucking back up, inhaling his boyfriend's scent and working to spin him out of control.

"Jensen," Jared hissed. He shifted on the bed like it was burning him, reaching down, fingers trailing over Jensen's hair and cheek. Everything in his body was going a little bit crazy; his heart was thundering, blood racing - but he was fighting not to just _grab_ Jensen. "No," he murmured, head falling back against the pillow.

The word surprised Jensen and he pulled back, blinking wide eyed up at his boyfriend. "No?" It was probably just the self conscious part of him, the part that had been a virgin just a week ago, but he ran his teeth uncertainly over his lower lip. "Was it, um, was that wrong? M'sorry, did I hurt you?" Jensen's cheeks were flushed, eyes bright and wide up at Jared.

"Wha?" Jared lifted his head and blinked slowly, "God no, I just-" Taking hold of Jensen's shoulders Jared dragged his boyfriend up his body and wrapped his arms around him. He was completely unable to prevent himself from rolling his hips up as soon as Jensen's ass dragged across his dick. "Sorry, I just, I-" Jared kissed his way across Jensen's cheek, "was gonna come and I wanted more," he whispered. Heat flared up across his neck and cheeks and he buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"Oh," a slow smirk curved up Jensen's lips and he rocked his hips back down into Jared's dick. His body was still sore from the night before he _wanted_ Jared, it was crazy intense, more than anything he'd ever felt, that overwhelming _urge_ to feel him. "What kind of more you have in mind?" Jensen murmured, tilting his face into Jared's, nudging along his jaw until he could brush their lips together.

"You," Jared bit down hard on his boyfriend's neck, "you, wanna be inside you." They'd had sex so many times Jared had pretty much lost track. It was the best weekend of his life and he was pretty sure that there would never be a better one. Ever. Not in his entire life. "Can we?" But it was a feeling Jared just couldn't get enough of but Jensen had complained a little the night before. The last thing that Jared wanted was to hurt Jensen.

Wetting his lips slowly Jensen nodded, fingers trailing along Jared's chest slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I want that." He squirmed on Jared's hipbones, lower still until he could feel Jared's dick against his ass. "How? Like this?" Jensen was rapidly learning that when it came to sex with Jared, every position was good, even if they'd only tried a few, he was looking forward to learning more.

"I like this," Jared almost whispered because, seriously, Jensen just took his freaking breath away every time he looked at him. Hands scrabbling at the sheet Jared used his strength to pull himself up so he was sitting and hauled Jensen up on to his lap. "D'you ever feel like you can't get close enough?" He slid one hand up into Jensen's hair, the other sliding under his ass. He just wanted to feel _all_ of Jensen, everywhere.

Legs hooking around Jared's back, Jensen bit back a moan as their dicks slid once together and he buried his head in Jared's neck. "Mm, pretty much always." He nodded. It was completely true. Jensen even dreamed of Jared, almost constantly, and people would probably call him insane but sometimes he wished he could just lock them away in some room and never face the rest of the world. "Think it always feels like this? Or is it a sign that we're just, I don't know, soul mates or whatever." Jensen flushed, glared for Jared's neck to shield his embarrassment against.

Humming softly Jared let his hands run up and down his boyfriend's body. He loved the way Jensen felt, smooth skin, firm muscles, the bumps of bones and _God_ his lips. _Everything_. Grabbing a handful of hair Jared pulled Jensen's head up so he had to look at him. "I can't feel this way about anyone else," Jared meant every word. It didn't matter what anyone said or how many times people teased them about being too young. "Never." Maybe Jared didn't have all the right words to say it - but he knew how his chest ached and his spine tingled.

A warm smile turned Jensen's lips up and he sighed soft and wistful, cupping Jared's cheek against his palm. "I'm so glad you feel the same, otherwise I'd feel pretty stupid." He chuckled softly and parted his lips against Jared's, kissing him slow and tender. "Love you," he murmured and, noses brushing as he squirmed in Jared's lap slightly, squeezing him with the legs around his middle.

Moaning softly, Jared slid both hands down his boyfriend's back and grabbed his ass. Already he could feel his heart pick up speed. Dick aching, skin almost too-sensitive Jared reached out for the lube and held it up for Jensen. "Like it when you do it," he breathed.

Smirking for a moment Jensen grasped the bottle and nodded. "Yeah, you would." He chuckled breathy and thick, popping the lid on the bottle and slicking up his fingers. They slid in easy, Jensen's body pressing in slow rolls down into Jared's thighs and he thrust himself slowly down onto two fingers. Jared's legs spread out beneath him, holding him further apart and causing ripples of pleasure to course up his body. "You, headboard," Jensen gasped, free hand slapping down hard on Jared's chest.

Digging his feet onto the bed Jared pushed up until his back hit the headboard. His eyes widened as he watched Jensen. Slipping his hand between them Jared grabbed both their dicks and stroked them together slowly. His other hand trailed over his boyfriend's chest and the rose flush that was spreading up his body. "I have," he moaned as their rigid flesh slid together, "the hottest boyfriend in the world."

Pushing his hand up to Jensen's neck Jared swept his index finger across Jensen's bottom lip - the problem was he nearly came when his boyfriend's lips parted and sucked his finger in. " _Shit_ Jensen-" Thrusting his hips up Jared felt balls start to ache with pressure because _God_ who could live through this? "Gonna kill me," he whispered as Jensen's tongue swirled around his finger.

"Gonna make me come," Jensen gasped, unable to resist rocking up into Jared's strokes as his fingers spread him wider. "Fuck. Now. Now Jared," he gasped, not bothering with a third finger. He was still basically stretched from the night before and the burn would be worth it anyway. Maybe Jensen had some kinks; they'd have to look into that later. "Need you in me," he gasped, pulling his fingers free and twisting around to knock Jared's hand out of the way.

He slicked wet fingers over Jared, curling around his dick and stroking steadily. "Can we... like this? Think it'll work?" Jensen wet his lips, staring down at Jared's wet, red shiny flesh, squirming on Jared's thighs. He felt loose and open and more than a little eager to bury Jared deep within him.

"God, yes," Jared reached against for his dick and slid it back as he lifted Jensen slightly. He found Jensen's slick hole quickly and thrust his hips up quickly as Jensen sank down. Breath catching in his chest Jared barely had a chance to crash his lips into Jensen's before he was coming. Just the heat and weight, the way Jensen wanted him. Thrusting his hips up hard Jared grabbed Jensen's hip hard with one hand and his boyfriend's dick with the other. He stroked _just_ the way Jensen liked - yeah, because he knew that - close to the head, smooth and fast. As the last of his own orgasm ripped through him in pulsing waves he could feel Jensen muscles tighten around his dick.

A sharp gasp tore through Jensen, completely thrown off guard by Jared coming so swiftly in him. It was thick and full and Jensen groaned as Jared's hand stroked along his dick, swift and hard. Jensen didn't know how long it took Jared to get him there; he was simply lost in the twisting, writhing, mad crazy mess that his boyfriend made him. When he finally registered things around him a little more, Jensen was collapsed against Jared's chest, come cooling between them, heart slowing in his chest. "Whoa. Think I um, maybe blacked out a bit there." Jensen huffed a laugh, twisting his body slightly and groaning when Jared fell from him.

"Sorry," Jared mumbled. He tightened his hold on Jensen, pulling him close against his chest loving the feel of their breathing falling into an almost-matching rhythm. "I wasn't - well, it was the way you said it - and you slapped me, and, _God_." Jared hid his embarrassment by burying his face in Jensen's neck.

"Wait, I _slapped_ you? What does that have to do with anything?" Jensen asked curiously, stroking his hands along Jared's hair, down to his neck and chest, spreading fingers wide across the skin. It was kind of cute that Jared was so embarrassed about how quickly he'd come, not like they wouldn't both be ready for more, sooner rather than later.

"I dunno, I liked it - and then you were all ordering me and shit." Jared pulled back a little and smiled shyly. "You're not mad?"

Laughing, Jensen shook his head. "No way man, why would I be mad? I came right?" He dragged hand through his hair and grinned at his boyfriend. "So me ordering you and _shit_ , got you all worked up?"

"So, seriously, you'd be mad if you didn't come?" Jared wrinkled his nose and settled back against the headboard a little. "You're such a _guy_." Hiding his smirk Jared reached out for the water bottle on the nightstand.

Arching an eyebrow, Jensen tilted his head to the side to give Jared his best _are you serious_ look. "Well um, it'd be a little unfair right? One sided? I don't think I'd be mad but I don't think I'd be really happy either."

Eyes narrowly, grin spreading; Jared squeezed the water bottle so it shot water over Jensen's face and chest. Biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing The shocked expression on Jensen's face was pretty much totally worth the ass-kicking he might get.

"Wow," Jensen huffed and wiped the water off his face, sliding off Jared's lap. He dipped down to grab the edge of the blanket and dragged it across his face. Okay, he was a little annoyed but it was fleeting because most things where when Jared was concerned, but talk about out of the blue. "If that was a _go take a shower_ hint then, I get it. And am going." He nodded and climbed out of the bed, swaying to the side for a moment as his legs wobbled before he caught himself.

"Hey, I just wanted to have some fun with you." Jared blinked and stared over at Jensen more than a little surprised at how hurt he felt by Jensen just leaving. "Why you so cranky about it?" Jared pulled the blanket up him and leaned forward a little.

"Cranky?" Jensen looked over at him, eyes widening. "Cranky because I was super awesome and woke you up like, you know, that. And then I say I love you, be all, sweet and stuff. Then you squirt me with a water bottle." Jensen blinked and frowned. "Then you call me cranky. Time and place Jared. Not. It."

Jared was a bit confused. "There was a whole bunch of stuff in between I love you and, and the water. And it's just water - if I did that to you in the locker room it'd just be a guy thing - like - remember? How we're still friends and can have fun?" Jared threw the water bottle on the floor and folded his arms. He didn't care if it spilled, it was water, and it was his room anyway.

"Yeah, in the locker room. And not like, a minute after we just had sex." Jensen stared at him in disbelief, not sure why Jared couldn't see things from his point of view. "I'm just going to go shower. My ass hurts." He frowned at Jared before turning to grab his bag, regretting the words as soon as they left his lips but it was too late to take them back. This wasn't going quite like it was supposed to.

Sighing Jared watched Jensen leave and then frowned and leaned back heavily against the headboard. He was _not_ going to just run after Jensen and apologize for something he didn't think was wrong. Absolutely not. It wasn't his fault. He was just trying to have fun, lighten things up a little.

The bathroom door slammed.

Nope. Jared wasn't the one who had done something wrong - Jensen was just bitchy - and he'd asked if Jensen's ass was okay. Had he asked? He thought he'd asked. Sighing again Jared let his arms fall to the bed and swore softly.

The shower turned on.

The thing was, Jared had embarrassed himself and he was seventeen. Being seventeen sucked when you were trying to be all adult and shit about sex and still all messed up inside because your boyfriend just about turned your insides to complete mush. There were times when he really thought that they were in over their heads and then Jensen would look at him and Jared would melt and he'd just know like you knew how to breathe that he had to be with him. Maybe it was a little bit his fault.

Slipping out of bed Jared padded over to the bathroom door and opened it, slipped inside and slid the shower door open.

Jensen was washing his hair, water running down his tanned back. Jared stepped in behind him and pressed up against his back. "I'm sorry, I was stupid," he murmured against his boyfriend's ear.

Twisting in Jared's arm, Jensen huffed at the rush of relief that rocked through him and shook his head. "No I'm sorry. God I just, I know I'm too serious about us sometimes and I didn't mean to seem too cranky about things. We should have fun, we do, I just," Jensen choked on a laugh, sniffing in hopes to suck back tears so Jared wouldn't see how stupidly emotional he'd gotten when he slipped into the bathroom. "Sorry for being so blah. It shouldn't be like that."

Jared smiled and ran his hands over Jensen's hair and down his back; the water was hot and soothing. "I just get all mixed up sometimes about you. You make me kinda stupid with your awesomeness." Jared ducked his head down and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips then licked the water away.

Leaning heavily into his boyfriend, Jensen smiled and hummed softly, opening his mouth to give more room for Jared's tongue. When he stepped back he dragged Jared with him under the water spray, grinning when it hit him right in the face. "Payback," he muttered and turning them both so Jared could wet his hair. A sharp thrill shot through him, showering together, it was kind of more of Jensen's dreams coming true.

Jared shook his head, flinging his hair over his face as he laughed. "Hey..." Grabbing the shampoo he poured some in his hand and started to rub his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "Is your ass really sore? Did I hurt you?" Jared smiled weakly and scratched at Jensen's scalp with his nails.

"Well, it is sore but you didn't hurt me." Jensen beamed reassuringly up at his boyfriend. "Isn't your dick a little sore? I mean, we've probably had a _lot_ of sex. More than most people because we're awesome like that. Just means we'll have to do something outside today to stop ourselves from jumping each other. So we'll be ready for tonight." Jensen leaned into Jared's touch, sighing contentedly.

Shrugging a shoulder shyly Jared turned them to rinse the shampoo out of Jensen's hair. "Yeah, it's a little sore, but I wasn't gonna say anything." Tilting Jensen's head back he smoothed the suds out of his boyfriend's hair and just added the view to the list of things he could fantasize about when he wasn't with his boyfriend.

"Did I hurt you?" Jensen asked in a quiet murmur, a little caught up in how gentle Jared seemed to be washing him. It made his heart flop in his chest pleasantly and Jensen's lips twitched in a smile.

Shaking his head, Jared pressed his lips together, "no, guess we should just take it a bit easier." Leaning forward to reach for the soap he took advantage of the closeness to kiss Jensen again before straightening up. Rubbing the bar of soap between his hands Jared put it back in the soap dish and curled his hands around his boyfriend's neck rubbing gently and soaping up the skin.

Jensen was gorgeous. The water was beading on his eyelashes; his cheeks were ruddy, lips still kiss-swollen. Jared's hands moved over his boyfriend's shoulders and down his chest, slipping under his arms. "Promise you'll tell me next time if you're sore?"

Moaning softly, Jensen dipped his head in a nod. "Yeah. Won't make me want you less though," he murmured, shifting his body into Jared's hands as they man washed him. "Easier. We'll just, you know, take a break for the day. Mall? We could get ice cream." Jensen was almost purring the words, not in the slightest bit embarrassed by his pleased tone.

"Yeah, sounds cool." Jared's hands slid slickly down Jensen's body, soaping up every part of his body. Taking extra care, Jared made sure he cleaned his boyfriend's dick and smirked when he could feel it beginning to swell in his hands. "Turn around," he ordered.

Once Jensen was facing into the shower Jared grabbed the soap again and rubbed it all over Jensen's back and ass. "You sore from football?" He knew that he sometimes felt a bit achy after a good basketball game - pushed himself harder sometimes when they were competing.

Murmuring in a whisper for a few minutes, Jensen swayed slightly back into his boyfriend’s hands before sighing. "Little, yeah. God your hands Jared, it's just, it's so much." He wet his lips slowly and dropped his head, feeling deliciously warm and pleasant. "Good much. But yeah, a lot. God. You're so amazing."

Laughing softly, Jared reached his arms over Jensen's shoulder and rinsed the soap off them then grabbed a washcloth. Soaking the cloth under the shower stream Jared kept rubbing his way down Jensen's spine. "I should give you a massage after your next big game, be a good boyfriend." There was a knot of muscle at the small of Jensen's back and Jared kneaded it gently as he slipped the washcloth down and wiped Jensen's ass carefully.

"You are a good boyfriend," Jensen whispered, closing his eyes and soaking in the gentle touches. As far as Jensen was concerned, God made Jared just for _him_. It was cheesy and probably over the top but it was how he felt.

Jared’s heart swelled a little with emotion. He just wanted to take care of Jensen, make him not hurt, and show him how much he loved him. Hanging the washcloth back over the soap dish Jared wrapped his arms round Jensen and pressed up tight against him. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Jensen whispered in return and squeezed Jared. They lingered there for a long moment before Jensen grinned into his boyfriend's shoulder. "So, do I get to wash you now? Seems only fair and you know I do whatever I can to get my hands in your hair."

Jared laughed and spun then around. "So your favorite thing about me is my hair?" Jared dropped his head back under the water for a few moments.

"Hmm and your hipbones. And jaw. Chest? Ass. All of the above," Jensen grinned as he bent down to snag the bottle of shampoo and squirted a sizable amount in his palm, rubbing his hands together for just a moment before lifting his hands to tug at Jared and work his fingers into his hair. "My favorite thing about you, in general, is everything. Asking me to choose is like, telling me to be straight. Impossible." Jensen laughed softly as he slid shampoo through Jared's hair, taking time to massage his scalp before gently backing him under the spray once more.

Jared hummed happily. "So," he mumbled then dropped his head back down, "when was the _very_ first time you thought you might like me?" He smiled and draped his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders.

Thinking back as he grabbed the soap and lathered it between his hands, Jensen shrugged. "The very first time? You remember freshman year, like, near the end. I didn't know who you were 'cause we were in different crowds and had different classes but I saw you sometimes walking by with Sandy." Jensen grinned at the memory and began to spread the soap against Jared's skin, working down his neck and shoulders. "Anyway, one day, a few weeks before finals, you were walking past me and Chris on the front steps. And you tripped over my shoe. You fell and it had to _really_ hurt but you were all worried about me. Then you looked at me and it was like, instant crush." Jensen blushed slightly, distracting Jared from his embarrassment by stroking the soap gently along his dick.

"That's pretty adorable." Jensen's fingers curled around him made that heat flare again in his belly; Jensen really _was_ a drug. "I told you mine - that day I saw you in the shower. Man, I was so freaked that day 'cause like - you were a guy and it wasn't like I hadn't thought about it - but I'd never had it happen like that before. I even told Sandy." Shaking his head he smiled. "God, you should ask her about that one day. She totally took it all like it was no big deal and said she looked at other chicks all the time."

This had Jensen blinking, leaning back a little in surprise. "Does she really look at chicks? God, don't tell Chris that, he'll probably convince her to make out with Katie or something." Jensen stopped, thought about it and shuddered. "Nope, I'm too gay to find that at all appealing." He snagged the wash rag, finding something oddly appealing about the idea of washing Jared with the same rag that had washed him. He wrapped his arms around boyfriend and proceeded to scrub small circles around his back, smiling softly. "Hey, do you find that appealing? Katie and Sandy together?" He asked curiously, wiping lower sweeps down Jared's body.

"You askin' me if I still like girls?" Jared let his hand fall down to settle over Jensen's hips. _His_ favorite spot. Grinning he leaned forward and rubbed his nose on Jensen's cheek. "I guess I don't find it like, gross or anything. They're both pretty. Sandy is sexy. They're nothing compared to you though." Leaning back Jared watched his boyfriend's face and smiled.

Jensen may have literally _twitched_ at the small bite of jealousy. Then he smiled and rinsed out the rag, dropping it back on the soap dish and pushing Jared slowly under the spray. "Well alright, as long as I don't have to fight them off, that's okay. You can find girl's attractive. Though I might be a little opposed to you spending serious quality time with Sandy." Jensen smiled innocently at Jared, not letting him know if he was serious or not.

Rinsing the rest of the soap of his body Jared peered at Jensen over his shoulder. "You telling me you _never_ find other guys hot? Like Chris or someone? Oh what about Tom - he's got long hair too." Jared was teasing but he was secretly hoping that Jensen wouldn't tell him that he liked anyone else. _Mine._ Yeah - Jensen was a drug.

Scrunching up his face Jensen quickly shook his head. "Chris? No way dude, he's like, just. No. And Tom, I mean, he's alright but the guy's dumber than a Bieber on a pogo stick." Jensen huffed and looked up at Jared, slowly grinning. "I say that to my sister. Drives her nuts." Jensen laughed, shaking his head and turning to the shower door, waiting for Jared to finish.

Shoving the door open Jared grabbed a towel off the back of the door and started to dry Jensen's shoulders. "So _no_ other guys. Wait. Oooh, I know," he teased. Rubbing the towel around the back of Jensen's neck he leaned in to whisper, "Adam Lambert. You'd _so_ make out with him."

"God, in a fucking heart beat." Jensen sighed wistfully then looked back up at Jared. "But only if you said it was okay and really probably not at all because I don't know, the makeup thing, it's a bit much for me. He is hot though, you have to admit that." Jensen clutched at the towel, bringing it up to dry off his hair.

Laughing, Jared grabbed another towel. "Okay, so now. You and I can _never_ shower in the locker room at school at the same time. _Never._ " Jared made a mental note of one more fantasy full-filled. Sure, he'd had to wait almost a year, but he got his hands on Jensen in the shower. A smug smile spread onto Jared's cheeks.

"That could be lethal," Jensen agreed with a nod and turned to his bag to get his brush and a fresh pair of boxers. "I'm gonna have to keep myself from thinking about you in the shower while I'm there... 'cause man, awkward." Jensen shuddered slightly and told himself that he wouldn't get hard showering at school, there were no words for how his teammates would react.

"You'll be fine." Jared rubbed his hair hard with the towel then tossed it over the top of the shower door. "So, you're taking me to the mall for ice cream? Can I hold your hand?" Jared rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder and peered at their reflection in the mirror.

Grinning at Jared back through the reflection, he nodded. "Yeah. And I may even buy you a present if you're real good." Jensen laughed and bounced slightly on his heels, his own little mental happy dance.

Something about being with Jared out in the public, somewhere that wasn't school related, had Jensen stupidly giddy. Of course being with Jared in general made him stupidly giddy so that easily could have been it. They had already perused half the shops, spending far too long in the book store where Jensen ended up buying Jared a book on how to be gay - oh yes, gays for dummies. Now they were both getting hungry even if they'd stopped at iHop for pancakes and bacon before coming here.

On their walk to the food court Jensen stopped to pull out the timer and check on Yoda resting in the camera case slung over his shoulder. Of course their gay egg baby was just fine and Jensen was in the process of zipping up the case when he spotted a photo booth. It was one of those that let you take several right in a row and produced a long strip of the shots. Jensen grinned and pulled Jared toward it. "Come on, we gotta do this. We can even put Yoda in one." He grinned over at his boyfriend, reaching for his wallet with his free hand.

Jared eyed the booth for a few moments, pulled the curtain back and peered inside. "Dude, we're not both gonna fit in there - have you seen me?" He pulled the curtain back further so Jensen could see the tiny stool at the edge of the booth.

Laughing, Jensen shook his head and peered at the pricing. "I'll just sit on your lap if I have too. We can make it work." When Jared still seemed skeptical Jensen looked at him and grinned. "Please? For me? I _really_ want to do it." He batted his eyelashes for good measure, giving Jared his most pleasing smile.

Heart melting just a little Jared shook his head and flipped the curtain back so he could stuff himself into the booth. "Smells bad in here," he muttered and pushed the curtain open to watch what Jensen was doing. He'd do pretty much anything for Jensen. Yup. Anything.

With a satisfied smirk Jensen paid for the pictures and hit a series of buttons before climbing into the booth with Jared. It was a tight fit and he did end up sitting mostly on Jared's lap but the outcome would be well worth it. He flicked the curtain closed with his wrist and shifted, draping an arm over Jared's shoulder. "Okay, whenever you're ready, hit the button." Jensen jabbed his elbow at the monitor, already preparing himself for the pictures, leaning in so their heads fit in the little selected box on the screen.

"Will the pictures all come at once? Or do I push the button each time?" The whole thing was kind of bewildering and having a lap full of Jensen wasn't helping Jared concentration. Squinting his eyes he glared at the button like it might bite him or something.

"All at once," Jensen grinned and pulled the camera case up so he could tug at the zipper and bring Yoda out. "There's like, some seconds in between. It'll tell us. Hit the button." He nudged Jared once more, curling his fingers protectively around Yoda.

"Fine." Jared reached a long arm out and pushed the button then turned quickly to press his lips to Jensen's cheek. Okay, so he wanted a photo of him kissing his boyfriend. It didn't necessarily mean he's spent a lot of time thinking about it.

Jensen beamed and he knew the first shot had to look a bit goofy. For the second he brought Yoda up into the image, both he and Jared smiling at the screen. The third he lowered Yoda and pressed his cheek hard against his boyfriend's, almost positive his eyes had to reflect how ridiculously in love with the guy he was. For the last one he turned and managed to capture Jared's lips against his own. It was short and brief but pleasing none-the-less and he fell back. Jensen didn't realize there was a fifth so the camera caught them simply staring at each other, matching little grins on their lips.

"Perfect," Jensen murmured and bumped his nose against Jared's before securing Yoda back in his case and tugging the curtain open. He scampered out of the booth and offered a hand out to Jared. "You're right, it did smell in there," he grinned, listening to the machine processing the pictures.

Taking Jensen's hand, Jared unfolded himself from the booth and stretched. "Damn that was small in there."

Leaning down Jared peered into the hole at the bottom where the pictures were supposed to come out. "It sounds like a little factory in there, like there are little men developing the photos." Chuckling, why not, he'd amused himself Jared straightened up and tugged Jensen into his arms.

"Keebler photo elves," Jensen suggested, rubbing his nose against Jared's neck. He sprung back when the photos printed and dipped down, pulling up the strip and grinning. "Amazing. Way super amazing. Cutest thing _ever_ ," Jensen sighed, peering down at the pictures before offering them to Jared.

"Aww," Jared gazed down at the photos. "I want that last one as my profile picture on Facebook." _God_ his boyfriend was freaking adorable.

"We'll have to scan them when we get home," Jensen agreed and laced his fingers through Jared's once more. "Put it in your book, so they don't fold up. And let's get some ice cream. Do you like Cold Stone? God their birthday cake remix ice cream, it's like, almost but not quite better than sex." Jensen was so _happy_ it felt lethal. His heart was racing a content series of beats and he bounced on his heels because he didn't feel strong enough to suppress the excited bubble of being around Jared.

Slipping the photo strip into his book Jared smiled. "Thanks for this, for today." Tucking his book under his arm Jared threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's. The way Jensen was so happy was contagious. Not that Jared wasn't happy to begin with because he sure as _hell_ was but Jensen's face, the bounce in his step - all of that just made everything that much better.

Beaming over at his boyfriend as they continued their quest to the food court, Jensen nodded. "Of course. What could be better right? I mean, this whole thing. It's just fantastic." Jensen hummed happily, bumping his shoulder against Jared's with every other step. "Cold Stone!" He called cheerfully as the ice cream place came into view up ahead. "People are going to think I'm on drugs. Jared drugs. You being the drug." Jensen laughed at himself and squeezed Jared's hand.

Shaking his head Jared handed over his wallet. "You get it - I wanna sit for a bit." What he wanted was to watch Jensen move, walk, stand and smile at people. He wanted to watch is boyfriend do all that and know that Jensen was _his_. He slid into one of the fixed chairs in the food court.

"Okay," Jensen grinned and watched Jared take a seat before bouncing over to the ice cream counter. The girl greeted him with a smile and Jensen couldn't help bubbling excitedly as he ordered one ice cream for the both of them. "It's for me and my boyfriend," Jensen informed her in a rush as she mixed up the ice cream and toppings. "He's over there," Jensen turned, pointing toward the spot Jared had taken before looking back at the girl.

She grinned back and scooped the icon back into the large cup. "He's cute. You're cute. I bet you're both super happy together." She offered him the cup as they slid toward the cash register, telling him his total. "How long have you been together?"

Jensen slid the change back into the wallet and grasped the cup. "Oh, about a week." Jensen laughed and grabbed a second spoon before turning and heading quickly across the food court to his boyfriend. "The girl at Cold Stone thinks we're cute. And maybe a little crazy." He sighed happily and set the ice cream on the table, grabbing the spoon.

"Well, you're adorable. I was watching you - you're like - the best thing ever." Jared picked up a spoon and grinned over at Jensen. "I wanted to watch you," Jared blurted out.

Watching Jared take a bite, Jensen slowly grinned. "You're the best thing _ever_ ," he insisted. "What do you think? It's _so_ sweet huh? But _so_ amazing." Jensen squirmed on his seat, sighing happily.

"MMhmm." Jared's eyes closed momentarily as he enjoyed the cool sweetness. "I'm a bit worried about later," he mumbled as he shoved another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

Sucking the ice cream from his spoon, Jensen nodded, eyes sparkling over at Jared. "We may have to have some epic Wii match, just to get some of the energy out. Or um, whatever." Jensen shrugged innocently, purposefully dragging his lip out with the spoon.

"Maybe we should go for a jog." Jared wasn't sure he was mentally prepared for an evening with Jensen hopped up on sugar. The fact that his boyfriend might actually get _more_ hyper than he already was, well, that was kind of a frightening thought.

Smiling softly down at his ice cream, Jensen shrugged. "Worried I might explode crazy hyperness on you? I promise I can try and keep it under wraps." He grinned and sucked off a large spoonful of ice cream.

"No, don't," Jared blushed. "I like it when you're all crazy 'cause you say really cute things that you wouldn't say otherwise. Your mouth gets all motory and you tell me secrets." Looking a little smug Jared slid some more ice cream past his lips.

"Not sure I have any real secrets," Jensen pointed out and sucked at more ice cream. It exploded sweetness across his tongue and Jensen moaned. "God this ice cream. It shouldn't be legal."

Blinking, Jared shifted on his seat and almost drooled ice cream. "Yeah, so should that noise. Don't. Don't do that in public." Stabbing his spoon in the ice cream Jared blushed and sat back a little so he could tug on the front of his jeans. That was almost exactly the same sound that Jensen made when they were having sex. _Jesus._

Glancing up at his boyfriend Jensen smirked and gathered more ice cream. "Mm does it get you all hot and bothered dear boyfriend of mine?" He teased and bumped their knees together. "I shall attempt not to orgasm over my ice cream." Jensen laughed and licked at his spoon.

"What are we gonna do after this?" Jared leaned on the table and stared at Jensen. "I've downloaded some movies. We could make some popcorn and watch something. We could, let's see," Jared thought about the million and one things he wanted to do with Jensen. "You could wear one of my shirts around the house and I could drool. Guess that's not an activity. Lay in bed and you have to answer every question I ask you with the truth." The ice cream just might have affected Jared a little.

Laughing still, Jensen nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yes, to all of the above. Movies and popcorn, and questions and most definitely your shirt. And your boxers. Also, bed laying. Lots of bed time." He caught Jared's hand as he lifted it to his mouth, pulling it forward so he could suck the ice cream from the surface. His eyes locked on Jared's, sparkling in the mall light. "Yum," he murmured as he released Jared's hand, smiling warmly and pleased at himself.

"You're doing that deliberately." Jared's eyes widened and he looked around nervously. "The more you do that the longer we have to sit here. So, whatever butters your muffin." Jared leaned back to cover his crotch with his hands.

Blinking slowly, Jensen's eyes widened. "Butters my... muffin?" He repeated, eyebrow curving up. "Wow uh, you been waiting to use that one for awhile?" Jensen teased, poking Jared's thigh.

Laughing, Jared leaned a little closer again. "My Mom says it. It just came out." Jared's mind was racing. "I've had too much sugar," his leg was bouncing under the table. "Wanna go walk some of it off? So, you know," he smiled, "I can hold your hand and show you off?"

"Of course," Jensen nodded and pushed up from the chair. "Butters my muffin," he muttered once more and laughed when Jared smacked high up on the back of his thigh.

Jared threw some M&M's in his mouth and crunched thoughtfully. "Okay. When did you first know you were gay?" Before Jensen answered Jared picked up another M&M and popped it in Jensen's mouth. Earlier he'd been made fully aware of how sex and sugar high worked. He was in favor of it.

Munching on the M&M, Jensen took his time to really think it all over. "Well, I think there are differences. You know, I thought about guys from the minute I hit puberty. No joke, the first time I got hard it was while watching _Interview with the Vampire_." Jensen flushed and grinned over at Jared. "I wasn't supposed to watch, I was sneaking and just, yeah. But I don't know, I think I knew before then. I've always just liked guys more."

"Ooh," Jared remembered that movie well. "Was it the almost kiss thing? What's his name and Brad Pitt? He was hot in that." Jared lost himself in his thought for a few moments. "Vampires are hot." He chuckled. "If a vampire wanted to change you would you wanna live forever?" Jared picked out the yellow M&M's and held them out to his boyfriend.

"If I got to live with you forever, yeah," Jensen nodded and grabbed some M&Ms, popping them in his mouth. "But it'd be hard to see all my friends and family die. What about you? Could you handle drinking blood and everything? No more M&Ms, no more sunshine. God. I don't know." Jensen snuggled into Jared's side, smiling when he breathed in his scent.

"I'd eat blood from the blood bank. Don't you ever wonder why they don't do that? I mean it's like convenience food for vampires. And no - I think it would be shitty to outlive everyone. If someone did it to me though? Made me one? I'd come get you. Your turn. Ask me something." Jared slid his arm around Jensen's shoulder and pulled him in to lie across his chest.

They were still both pretty hyped on sugar, only more so now and in the wake of sex which made Jensen feel all sorts of wonderful. "Hmm, okay. How long have you known Sandy? Did you ever used to think you'd get with her?"

"I think I might have for a while," Jared sighed and rested his cheek against Jensen's hair. "But not because, hmmm." He popped another M&M in his mouth and sucked it to get the candy coating off. "Okay, it wasn't because I was like _in love_ with her but you know, I kind of thought I should be. People thought we were a couple and she's sweet and stuff and pretty and really she's my best friend. But that's the thing. There wasn't that extra thing there."

Jensen got the extra thing, clearly. "Yeah. Do you think your parents will be disappointed that you didn't end up her? Or, is it one of those things they just kind of go with?" Jensen hadn't met Jared's parents and it saddened him just a little to see how much they didn't seem to devote time into his boyfriend's life.

Sighing Jared curled his arm up to comb his fingers through Jensen's hair. "I don't really think they care much. I mean, they _care_ but usually they can't even remember my friend's names and stuff. They're not home a lot - you may have noticed." He shrugged a shoulder and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's hair. "I think my Mom will be pleased, she'll get a real thrill out of being the _cool_ parent. You know - the one who can say _my son and his boyfriend._ ”

Frowning slightly, Jensen shook his head, not wanting things to get too sad. "Don't worry, my parents are going to be so up in our business we'll be relieved to come here for peace. They're already talking about you coming over for dinner. Mom said you could stay the night but their room is across the hall so um, a bit awkward." Jensen tilted his head up to grin at Jared. "Do you want to get married one day? I mean, in general." A blush crossed his cheeks and he wished he'd just reminded Jared it was his turn to ask a question.

"Yeah, 'cause I like the idea of someone knowing me crazy good. You know, the kind of person who knows what you're gonna say sometimes before you say it. Your parents seem kind of like that. Someone to spend my life with - I like that idea." Wiggling his way down into the bed Jared rolled so he could lie across Jensen's chest. "If you were in a relationship with someone and they cheated would you break up with them?"

"I'm not sure I can even answer that," Jensen sighed and shrugged. "I mean, there's the whole, what's your definition of cheating, and would you, could you trust the person after. Right now I'd say yes but I think the situation would change the answer." Glancing over to Jared his lips twitched in a slight smile. "Why? Got some hot thing you're planning on fooling around with?" There was a level of concern to the words even if he said them through a smile and Jensen looked away.

"Jensen," Jared tilted his chin up and reached up to brush his fingers over his boyfriend's cheek. "I know you want me to think you're joking, but I would _never_ cheat on you. Okay?" Stretching his neck up Jared kissed his boyfriend's neck.

Smile returning full force, Jensen nodded. "Yeah, okay. I wouldn't cheat on you ever either. I can't imagine doing that." He shuddered at the very thought and lifted a hand to stroke through Jared's hair. "If we go to different colleges, can we still be boyfriends? Even if it's long distance?" Jensen laced his fingers with Jared's, dragging his thumb slowly over his skin.

"Yeah. We'll text and stuff. Send pictures. But, couldn't we look at the same school? Wow. We really shouldn't be planning this yet." Jared shook his head. It was remarkably easy for him to fall into thinking how he would spend the rest of his life with Jensen. Maybe he was completely crazy. "Ask me another question.

"I think we should start planning it," Jensen mumbled and didn't look up. He thought for a moment, sighed softly and shrugged. "Erm... if you had your own planet, what three foods would _have_ to be there?"

"Pizza, chocolate and milk." Jared rested his cheek against Jensen's chest and listened to the steady thump of his heart beat. "My turn," he murmured. "Do you think you can love someone too much?"

"No," Jensen grinned and curved his hand along the back of Jared's skull. "Pretty sure love can't really be measured in any way that could count as _too much_." He closed his eyes and relaxed into the feel of them together between the sheets. "Do you think people really can be soul mates?"

"I do," Jared replied sleepily. "It's how I feel about you." Blinking slowly, Jared's eyes widened for a moment. It had just sort of slipped out, he was tired and it was late, and the talking just made stuff come out. "Sorry, that's not freaky or anything is it?"

"Not at all," the smile on Jensen's lips nearly hurt and he traced his fingers down Jared's jaw line. "That's why I asked. ‘'Cause I was thinking maybe you're my soul mate. Only I wasn't going to tell you that if you didn't believe in it." He pulled Jared up to crush their lips together, humming into the kiss. "Can we pause talking for awhile?" He murmured against Jared's lips, hands sliding down his body.

Smiling against his boyfriend's mouth, Jared shifted closer. "Anything for you," he mumbled then slid his tongue forward to trace Jensen's lips.


End file.
